


To See and To Feel

by IsaiahVirus



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, They just stare at each other and then kiss so, This is pretty PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaiahVirus/pseuds/IsaiahVirus
Summary: Jasper had left. Edward had chased.





	To See and To Feel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer but oh whale. I think it's where it needs to be, for now. It's pretty flowery, and I'm not sorry about that. I wrote this to Continuous Thunder by the Japandroids. Enjoy

It was damn near bright as day. The full moon reflecting off a foot of pure, crisp, white snow had a way of lighting up the night like no other. An almost complete silver brilliance illuminated the clearing where Edward stood, watching the other edge of the clearing where Jasper stood. There were no footprints in the middle, they had come from different directions. 

At such a distance Edward had difficulty hearing what Jasper thought and Jasper had difficulties feeling the emotional lay of the land. An immutable distance where clean, dead air was the greatest buffer of all. 

The moon moved their shadows for them.

And suddenly they were in the middle of the clearing. Fighting. But for what? What had driven them apart in the first place? And like a tsunami of unadulterated stream of conscious, Edward  _ knew. _

He knew the way Jasper felt crushed when Edward had started talking to Bella. He knew crushing heartbreak. He saw Jasper leaving the Cullen house. He saw Jasper quietly breaking Alice’s heart and knew she had seen it coming and only wanted them to be happy. He saw Alice’s heartbreak when Bella and him became an item, she hadn’t been able to foresee that, protected as her mind is. He saw himself from the other side of the clearing, a glittering bastion of heartbreak and pain. 

And Jasper  _ felt. _

He felt a pure hope that only Bella could bring. He felt Edward’s already dead heart stutter as he was swept away in Jasper’s thoughts. He felt an overwhelming and all consuming, profound sadness. He felt love, for him, for Bella, for Carlisle, for Esme, for Rose, for Emmett, for Alice. He felt confusion and conflict. He felt isolation and the need to connect.

Edward knew as Jasper felt. 

A spark of understanding passed and they fell to the snow below. White powder kicking up in the dry and still January night. The barest hint of a snowflake grating against another was suddenly too much and Edward collapsed in on himself; Jasper was soon to follow. It became unbearably apparent that the night air was colder than them and their skin was freezing over blue. 

Edward took Jasper’s face in hand and in a moment of either sheer stupidity or crazy genius, pushed their lips together, a sudden and irrefutable connection. Something Edward had missed in the years and decades his and Carlisle’s family grew and something Jasper had learned to feel with Alice. Together they forged a new connection. One that suddenly made all the sense in the world. Why hadn’t they done this sooner? Why had they run from this? This only logical conclusion to a stone set series of events. This was the collision course they had always been on. 

And the collision was tragic and beautiful, releasing an eternity’s worth of preceding background collisions that altered the course of two lives, steering them in the direction of each other. Setting in motion a cloudy future containing other, small collisions to keep them together. The universe had always decided they were end-game and would set off as many reactions as it needed to keep them together. 

Jasper broke the kiss and looked back the way Edward came, “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell on Tumblr](http://potentialproblem01.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [This is my personal blog where I yell about everything, which includes writing](https://anunplannedgapyear.blogspot.com/)


End file.
